


At the Drop of a Hat

by Krofte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krofte/pseuds/Krofte
Summary: A short story on how Connor met you and how this messed with his world-view a bit.Connor had, quite some time ago in fact, deemed it unnecessary to keep to the archaic manners that was expected of gentlemen. He was, after all, an android.





	At the Drop of a Hat

Connor had, quite some time ago in fact, deemed it unnecessary to keep to the archaic manners that was expected of gentlemen. He was, after all, an android.

For example, he used to open doors for others -especially those that were considered female- simply because he had calculated that being polite to others would lead to smoother interactions. This had indeed led to somewhat friendlier expressions being thrown his way, though his time at DPD still contained a few rude remarks and gestures at his expense.

After a couple of months of keeping to a habit that was a decidedly dying practice and practically getting him no results -as well as having him waste his time- Connor decided to just mimic the manners of most other people on the police force. He had also decided that he would not use Hank’s method of dealing with people, as this would often lead to a halt in progressing a conversation.

What he had decided to do instead was quite human in nature. He decided to simply react based on how he personally found he wanted to.

He found that this method worked exceedingly well. That is, until he met you.

Connor met you on an incredibly horrible day. There was a thunder storm and the rain was practically falling horizontally from the darkened sky.

You were being transferred from another department to work on aiding the integration of deviant androids into society. Although the world became an interesting place to live in with sentient androids, work still needed to be done and this meant a horrendous amount of paperwork.

You had arrived and made quite the entrance. This was due to the fact that most people would not be outside during such a storm, yet there you were, sopping wet with an absolutely unimpressed expression on your face.

Connor’s first impression of you was, what he considered, extraordinary. He had never in his existence felt _amusement_ upon first meeting someone. This prompted him to quickly scan his systems to make sure this reaction was not simply an anomaly as a result to his relatively newfound deviancy.

Once he was absolutely sure that all systems were in optimal condition, and this only took less than a second, he found that he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He found himself hesitating.

Should he revert back into the polite android he used to be? You were dripping water onto the linoleum and his quick scan of you showed slightly lowered surface temperatures on your skin.

Should he offer you a coffee? Tea? Another hot beverage?

Upon entering the building you noticed that most everyone working there was too busy to take notice of you. Except for one person. You recognised him as the famous deviant hunter called Connor –seriously, who wouldn’t know his name at this point- who was sent to aid the police department. This was of course before he became deviant himself and decided to continue his work at DPD after the revolution.

Connor blinked rapidly when he realised that you had taken notice of him.

He had just decided he would offer you a hot beverage of some sort, not sure what yet –he decided he would improvise, become more unrestrained, wild and whatnot- when he heard Hank’s gruff voice coming from behind him.

“What are you doing here already? I thought you were coming in an hour”, Hank took in your appearance and sighed, apparently having decided on an action to take.

“Here, give me your coat. You’re dripping all over the clean floor”, Hank was about to reach out to you when Connor finally decided to break out of his hesitance.

“No, let me”, Connor reached out to take the coat that you had already proceeded to remove.

There it was. Connor was seemingly reverting back to being a polite android at the drop of a hat, though he wasn’t sure why now of all times this would occur.

You quirked an eyebrow at him and offered him an amused smile.

“Thank you, Connor”.

The LED on Connor’s temple flashed yellow.

“You’re welcome”.

Hank’s gaze was flickering between the two with an odd look on his face before he lifted his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender and left, muttering something along the lines of ‘damn weird androids, can’t even seem to handle a pretty face these days’.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to get back into writing, so I searched around for writing prompts to slowly ease back into it. This particular prompt was 'at the drop of a hat'. I literally just googled 'writing prompts'. You can actually find nice lists for inspiration.
> 
> So, yeah. This is my first time writing with these characters, and thus far it seems fun.


End file.
